YuYu Hakusho:The Movie XOX
by Teu Kelytha
Summary: My own version of the second YuYu Hakusho Movie. It has new characters, Kuwabara bashing, suprises and more suprises! *~*You must have some knowledge of YuYu Hakusho*~* Chapt 4 up!
1. The Specialists

Authoress Notes: This is my very first Fan Fic that I actually got into. It has some swearing but its very little. Beware of my Kuwabara bashingXD. I always thought of him as a drunken hobo but thats a different story. My two new characters are based upon me and my best friend's drawings.((shes Angel, I'm Kat duh!)) Well heres my Fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
PS: I'm a bad speller, DONT KILL ME! *hides*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO BUT I WISH I OWNED HIEI! There very touchy about me stealing a character to marry him so I ish sad. My friend feels the same way with Kurama. But back to the point. I don't own it, it's not mine, not not not not not *hour later* not not not well I guess you get the point.  
  
*~*The Specialists*~*  
  
Koenma stared blankly outside.  
  
"Even in wet season it shouldn't rain this much."  
  
Oger bursted through Koenma's door.  
  
"What is it Oger?"  
  
"Sir, the River Stix has...flooded!"  
  
Koenma turned his view to the far left. Just faintly something blue and moving could be seen. Below Koenma heard the cries of his employees whom were trying furiosly to save important documents. Theres no time he thought, he had to call "The Specialists".  
  
"Oger, get me Kat and Angel!"  
  
"B..but Sir! Is this really the time? I mean it's late and you know how they are when disturbed during thier shows..."  
  
"The fate of Spirit World depends on them! I think they can miss thier shows!"  
  
"...Yes Sir."  
  
"Geez Kat, you'd think they'd ask our opinion."  
  
Angel, a beautiful demon with feathery black wings stepped from a dark corner. Her wings matched her eyes and jet black hair that simply screamed "your going to die".  
  
"Hi Koenma! We were seeing how long it would take you to notice us and thanks to you I lost the bet."  
  
Kat, the Star Mage, sat on Koenma's desk. Her pure white hair blew without wind and her silvery eyes danced with life. Her eyes rested upon the short ruler.  
  
"Cough up the manga scans." Angel said dully.  
  
"Oh drat." Kat replied sadly and handed Angel some papers.  
  
"I didn't expect you to arrive so quickly but then again, time is of the essence." Koenma said flatly, tired of thier antics.  
  
"Ok ok Small Fry. What is it you want of us? You do know we can't fix the River Stix right?" Angel said noticing some water at the door.  
  
"I simply need to know which of you is the strongest in ammunity to darkness, and I ask the other to protect her."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Yusuke walked home in a sulk. His Mom had forgotten that meat goes bad after a month so he had eaten no lunch. Kuwabara munched on some homemade cookies in front of him. The nerve of him Yusuke thought angerly. After the last cookie was saftly in his mouth, Kuwabara turned to ask Yusuke if he wanted some. This really ticked him off. Yusuke shoved his hand into Kuwabara's mouth, grabbed his tounge and flung him a good distance with it.  
  
"NO I DON'T WANT SOME DUMBASS!!!!"  
  
"Vell I hidn't hink hou hanted hany."  
  
Kuwabara massased his tounge and continues walking home with Yusuke. A shadow blurred by.  
  
"Oh hello Angel." Yusuke said with a hint of pleasure.  
  
"Hello yourself Yusuke. I'm here on buisness."  
  
"When aren't you..." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"Waaait, if miss doom and gloom is here, Sunshine has to be around here somewhere!" Kuwabara said scouting for signs of the Star Mage.  
  
"Sorry to dissapoint you Lover Boy, but Kat is at Genkai's." Angel said with fake concern in her voice.  
  
Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Besides, I thought you liked Yukina!" Yusuke said mockingly.  
  
"Hey what about Keiko? I thought you were in love with her, not gloomy!" Kuwabara shot back.  
  
Before long they were wrestling each other on the ground.  
  
"Boys, as much as I love seeing you tear each other apart limb from limb, now is not the time!" Angel said sounding annoyed. "We have to get to Genkai's."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stoped fighting and stared at her blankly.  
  
"Why?" They said in unison.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So how was it for my first Fic? *wonders if she'll get flame or complaments* Please send reviews:)  
  
Teu Kelytha 


	2. The Meeting

Authoress: I still don't own YuYu but I will!....someday....hopefully....soon...maybe...WAAAAAA! Back to the story no reviews *sniffle* KUWABARA BASHING! Yay!  
  
*~*The Meeting*~*  
  
Genkai addressed Yusuke and Kuwabara in the usual fashion of "Dim Witt" and "Moron With No Hope At All Of A Love Life". Yusuke glanced at the circle of people. Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Angel, Kat, Kuwabara(he doesn't really count) and himself. It must be important if this many people were here Yusuke thought.  
  
"As all of you are wondering, this meeting was called because of an important manner has arrisen." Angel said dully. "This manner will need all of the combained..."  
  
"Oh just cut to the chase Angel!" Kat inturubted obviously bored.  
  
"Spirit World has been covered by the River Stix. It is up to us to save both Spirit World and the Mortal World." Angel finished.  
  
"Excuse me, but why would the Mortal World be endangered if the River Stix has flooded Spirit World?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Unfortunently the River Stix did not flood by natural means. The people of the Nether World have come to punish Spirit World and claim the Mortal World as thier own."  
  
A small combained gasp escaped the group and a moment of silence followed this but it was ended by Kuwabara's moronity.  
  
"Wait! I know of Spirit, Mortal, and Demon World but there was a Nether World too!?!"  
  
"I'm not suprised you haven't heard of it since it was destroyed, but any good detective knows." Kat said out of character.  
  
"Your cruelness to me only makes me love you more Sunshine!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Usually when someone mocks you it's a hint that they don't like you." Hiei said.  
  
Kat side-glanced at Hiei. He knew that she liked him only she waited to see his answer to this affection.  
  
"So how are we sapposingly to stop the Nether World?" Kurama asked.  
  
Kat began to answer but was cut off by Angel who'm then answered.  
  
"We have to give Spirit World enough energy to fix itself by releasing the powers of the 5 essences. I happen to know someone with a map to each essence shrine." Angel smiled at Kat.  
  
With the eyes of everyone attending the meeting upon her (except Kuwabara who'm had to go to the John) Kat made a scroll appear in her hand.  
  
"Just fallow this map to the essences."  
  
"LETS GO!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"When did you get here?" Kat said annoyed.  
  
"Oh my sweet, not even the calling of the John would keep me away from you forever!" Kuwabara said holding Kat's hands. "OUCH! I got a static shock!" Kuwabara said shaking his hands.  
  
"Lets go already! Spirit World needs us!" Angel said shoving everyone out.  
  
Kat and Hiei were the last two out. Kat smiled at him and Hiei simply shrugged a "your welcome" and walked out with the others.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Yay chapter 2 is done! So how did you like it^_^ I learned that typing takes awhile today lol^_~ 


	3. The Five Essences

Well its the third chapter and yes its very very very very very very long. Bad news...I STILL DON'T OWN YUYU! Evil copyright people. Well I hope you like it and yes I did do some "creative" ajustments to the story line^_^  
  
*~*The 5 Essences*~*  
  
The gang rushed to the nearest shrine, Earth. Just before reaching it, an earthquake sent the group to the group. A pinkish energy was swirling in the sky. When falling, Kuwabara hit his head on a rock but no damage was done since he has nothing in his head to damage.  
  
"This isn't right." Kat said looking at her scroll then at the pinkish energy. "That energy is no longer Spirit Energy but Nether Energy! It seems our foes can convert the enrgy of the shrines. If they convert every shrine, Spirit World will be inaccessable forever!"  
  
"So we have less time then planned? I was afraid this would happen." Yusukue said.  
  
"It will be much swifter if we each go in groups to the remaining shrines." Genkai suggested.  
  
"I'll give each group a map to thier shrine. Yusuke go with Kuwabara to Fire, Genkai go to Soul. Hiei and I will go to Water and Kurama and Angel can go to Wind." Kat finished, handing every group a scroll.  
  
Each group set off for thier desegnated areas with the thought that every second wasted could mean the end of Spirit World.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"I can't believe my Sunshine didn't want to go with me!" Kuwabara whined.  
  
Yusuke could have easily shot back that she never liked him to begin with but the fact that the building that housed the Fire Shrine was crumbling in front of them seemed a bit more important. In the center of the crumbling obis was a white haired man who'm was laughing evily.  
  
"Hey mister! How about telling me the joke your laughing about?!!" Yusuke said while running to the ruins with Kuwabara at his tail.(the fact Kuwabara was behind you can make anyone run faster then normal)  
  
"You see, I'm laughing because all this time I thought controlling the Mortal World wouldn't be easy but its gaurded by children!"  
  
"Well guess what, I'm not laughing!" Yusuke said ticked off. "SPIRIT GUN!" With that the familiar blue blast came from Yusuke's fingertip. The man knocked it away with his shield.  
  
"You should have more respect for your elders, let allown the Nether World King and soon to be ruler of your land!"  
  
"King?" Yusuke said shocked.  
  
Just then a pink blast caught him off gaurd and Yusuke was thrown to the ground. Where the hell is Kuwabara? He noticed a make-shift note written on the dirt.  
  
"Went to John, don't die."  
  
Greeeeat Yusuke thought. He didn't notice until then that the King had already destroyed the shrine.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Genkai walked up to the Soul Shrine. She started chanting a spell to release the energy when something tapped her on the shoulder. She came face to face with herself. She jumped back out of shock.  
  
"What trickery is this?"  
  
"Oh poo, if you know its already a trick then it isn't as much fun toying with you!"  
  
"Sorry to ruin your fun but I'm not letting you get to the shrine."  
  
"We will see about that."  
  
With that Genkais dubble morphed to a blue fish-like female demon. Genkai attacked the demon while she was off gaurd with a Spirit Wave which struck home sending the demon flying. After a crude landing that scored only a 3 out of 10 by our judges, the demon smiled painfully.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Kurama and Angel walked swiftly to the Wind Shrine. A small fog had formed that made the hair on the back of thier necks stand on end. Finally they arrived. Kurama knelt and stared at the shrine. He looked up expecting to see Angel but only saw fog.  
  
"Kurama...you betrayed me...."  
  
A man carrying a strange ruby red pendent on a silver chain approahed. On his head appeared to be a witches hat that had grown into him and his black wings shown with what little light made it through the fog.  
  
"Kur..Kuronue!" Kurama stuttered.  
  
His pendent swung back and forth back and forth and the only thing Kurama could hear was Kuronue's harsh voice.  
  
Angel looked down expecting to see Kurama but only saw fog. Behind her she heard something move and spun madly to look behind herself. She came face to face with Kat.  
  
"Kat? Your done saving the Water Shrine? I'm sorry but Kurama and I don't need any help."  
  
"Angel...you chose Kurama over me...."  
  
Kats eyes shined for a moment and the shrine and Kurama seemed a world away.  
  
"Kurama remember the day when we robbed the palace in Spirit World..."  
  
Kurama's mind was instantly sent back. He felt as though it was only yesterday. He and Kuronue were running from the palace with guards at thier tail. They took a quick stop to gawk at the newly stolen treasure then continued running. Kuronue's pendent was cut and he went back for it. Kurama ran to get him but Kuronue was impalled with bamboo knives before Kurama could get to him. Kuronue's last words echoed in his head "Kurama! You traitor!"  
  
"No...thats not right!" Kurama said clutching his head.  
  
"The sad thing is that you know that is what happened! You cut my pendent's chain just so you could save yourself! You sacrificed me to escape!" Kuronue said harshly.  
  
Angel stared at Kat. Something seemed different but her senses felt dulled.  
  
"You know Angel, if you were given the choice you would pick Kurama's love over our friendship."  
  
"N...no I wouldn't. Your wrong."  
  
"Ever since you met him our friendship has been braking."  
  
"No!" Angel screamed. This wasnt right...  
  
"No!" Kurama yelled. Why was Kuronue doing this?  
  
Both on thier knees, they could see one another yet again. With the fog faded, both of thier eyes rested upon the newly broken Shrine of Wind.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Hiei's Jagan glowed as he watched Yukina.  
  
"Your watching your sister again huh Hiei?" Kat smiled at him.  
  
Her as well as everyone else besides Kuwabara and Yukina herself knew Hiei cared deeply for her.  
  
"So lets get going." Kat said.  
  
"Hold on, we have company."  
  
Two demon twins that only had a difference in hair color, jumped down. Kat took the green haired one while Hiei took the blue haired one. Hiei destroyed his with ease but found Kat was nowhere to be found. Fearing the worst, Hiei searched for Kat. Instead he found a bizzar demon with a real Jagan on his forehead. Without a second to think, Hiei was blasted by the demon's Jagan and fell into the fountain below.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei!"  
  
Hiei awoke to see he was in Kat's arms. He stared long and hard into her face and before long felt his cheeks redden. Hiei got up and felt his cheeks return to thier normal state.  
  
"What of the Water Shrine?" Hiei asked.  
  
"That strange demon got to it before I could." Kat replied sadly.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Genkai stared in shock that her own move was used against her. She could tell Spirit Energy mimicing was this demon's specialty.  
  
"I see you use your skills to mimic Spirit Energy attacks but one thing no person or demon can mimic is true strength."  
  
"I can so mimic st..strength you hag!" The fish demon pepped herself.  
  
Genkai finished her off in the same manner of ass wooping that she used on Sazuka. With the demon saftly "taken care of" Genkai moved forward to release the energy.  
  
"Genkai!" Yusuke, Kuwabara (who'm finally "relieved" himself) Kurama, and Angel ran towards Genkai.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Hiei and Kat forced the group to the group to the ground just in time not to have thier heads blown off by the pink energy blast. The Nether King laughed and his white hair blew in the wind created by the last shrine's demise. Every shrine being gone, they together made a combained light in the sent of the city and the Nether King disappeared.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
See? I don't follow the movie exactly lol. Please review:) 


	4. Preparing For The Fight Ahead

Me: Arg..Fan Fiction was down alot...But anyways I'm sorry to say my goal of owning YuYu is still not reached since the copyright peps have a premade mob incase I try setting those legal things on fire.*sigh* Anyways this is a chapter so um read and review?  
  
*~*Preparing For The Fight Ahead*~*  
  
The gang treated minor injuries at Genkai's. The mood was gloomy because the fact was they failed Spirit World. Hiei propped himself against a wall and drifted into a restless sleep. His dream was strange...as if in a memory of another...  
  
Angel stood before him and they were in the woods by Genkai's. It was daylight and a bit windy.  
  
"Kat, I'm not sure if I should go with you, if we screw this up Spirit World as well as the Mortal World will be lost."  
  
"Don't worry."   
  
The voice that came from him was not his but Kat's. It must be Kat's memory he thought but why was...He was inturupted by Kat's mouth moving once more.  
  
"No one suspects our plan nor knows what we have been intrusted with."  
  
"I know but the winds are changing and the signs have arrisen that something terrible will happen, you can't say you haven't seen them." Angel said.  
  
Hiei felt a pang in his heart. Why was he concerned all of the sudden?  
  
"I..I have but we must carry on even if one of us dies, the Power Sphere must not fall into the hands of the Nether King!"  
  
Hiei felt someone tugging on his shoulder. He awoke suddenly with a mind full of questions face to face with Kat.  
  
"Sleepy Head, I thought you should be awake for this meeting." She said with a smile.  
  
Hiei glanced about. Everyone was staring at him though Kuwabara was picking his nose. He shook off his drowsiness and sat around a small table which everyone else was.   
  
"Is there no way to save Spirit World?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Well yes, if we were to beat the Nether King his undoing would referse the River Stic flooding and the shrines would be whole again." Kat said. Everyone seemed happy to hear this but her face didn't hold much comfort. "It would take a miricle..."  
  
"Well your looking at Miricle Man! I can do anything, its the power of looove." Kuwabara said.  
  
"We need to prepare. When the moon is completly full, the power of the shrines will be lost and Spirit World cannot be saved. We have 3 hours of preparation." Kat said ignoring Kuwabara.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Kurama sat on a rock trying to figure out new weapons but Kuronue was still heavy on his mind. Angel walked over to him.  
  
"Kurama, I know you could never hurt your old friend but you must realize that what we saw were tricks of hypnosis. You must over come his appearence and stop letting him play with your emotions. That is his greatest strength." Angel said.  
  
Thoughts of Kuronue pierced his mind. The pendent swinging was overlapped on every memory. Kurama couldn't shake it.  
  
"It was Ku...Kuronue..."  
  
"Must I act as a broken record? N-O-T-R-E-A-L. Our only serious problem is how to get past his hypnosis. I have concered it but you must also."  
  
Angel and Kurama spent thier hours trying to overcome the spell of "Kuronue" and neither could have been happier.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Hiei removed his bandages and stared at his dragon. But he was still thinking of what Kat and Angel had said. Were they really hiding something? Hiei used his Jagan to find Kat. He needed to know what was going on...  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Yusuke was dodging Genkai's "training" blasts. One nearly blew off his head when he stopped to wonder what the hell Kuwabara was doing.  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Kat lit a few candles in an extra room of Genkai's. She drew a 6 pointed star and placed a candle at each point. In the center of the star she placed two rocks in the shape of the moon and the sun.  
  
"Oh stars guide me to the answer I ask. What is the likely hood of our survival?"  
  
A strong wind blew and 4 of the 6 candles blew out.  
  
"I was afraid of this..."  
  
Kuwabara bursted in.  
  
"Oh my sweet! Why the long face? Still sad that you didn't partner with me my Sunshine? Well no fear! I will be with you till the end! Nothing can seperate us!"  
  
Kat sighed, Kuwabara always broke a mood. Kuwabara took this sigh as a "sigh of love" and clutched Kat in his arms. Hiei had seen enough, he had been watching from a far. Hiei didn't understand why but he had a sudden urge to hurt Kuwabara more then usual. Kat was desperatly trying to escape "Dr Love" when she felt his grasp slip. Kuwabara's hair was a flame and he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. Kat suddered and went to Genkai's spring to clense herself. After a soothing bath she went back to the shrine where everyone was ready to go. Kuwabara was holding a mirror and was now silently crying about his now bald head. Scortch marks were on his head from the fire and he looked like a monk(key XD). Kat's eyes crossed with Hiei's which seemed to say no problem but Kat saw a slight coloring in Hiei's face.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Me:The next chapter is reaaaaaally long. Might take awhile to post but it'll be up hopefully at the very most Friday.(im not finished writting it o_O;;) But be sure to catch it since lots is going to be reviled. 


End file.
